


Anger

by Ang_26



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_26/pseuds/Ang_26
Summary: While Carla tries to hide her love for Samuel, he keeps pushing her because he knows she’s lying to him.
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez, Samuel García Domínguez/Carla Rosón Caleruega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Anger

Carla’s POV.

“Carla stop!” I hear Samuel yelling behind me when I enter the bathroom in Lu’s house. 

I turn around and face him. “You don’t get to tell me anything.” I protest with anger in my eyes.

“I just want to talk to you.” He says and takes one step closer to me and I take one back. 

I shake my head and clench my jaw. “I don’t want to talk! And I want you to stop calling me! You don’t have to help me because I don’t need any help from anyone and not from you.” 

“You don’t mean that…” He says painfully and my heart’s twists in pain when I see it but I can’t let him see how much he affects me. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you but I’ll find it, don’t worry.”

“I do, you don’t mean anything to me. And nothing wrong with me.” I say coldly and try to pass in front of him but he blocks me before I even take one step. 

“The more you push me away, the more I know something’s wrong with you.” He almost screams at me and pulls angrily at his hair. 

He pushes me against the wall next to the bath and puts one of his hand on my neck. “You don’t know me, Samuel.” I say angrily and try to push him away.

“I know you better than yourself. But continues, I love it when you’re angry like this.” He says smugly and pushes my head to the side to put his lips on my neck. “I know exactly where to kiss you to make you sigh or moan.” I almost sigh and close my eyes in bliss when I finally feel his lips on my skin for the first time in months. All I can think about is how right it is, I can smell his shampoo and how hard his chest is against mine.

I take a deep breath and put my hands on his chest. “We fucked a lot. We both played each other. And you really think, you know me.” I snap at him when the only thing I want is to cry out for more.

He hums against my neck before feeling his laugh on my skin. “Stop lying to yourself, Carla. I can feel your heart pounding when I move your hair and find your sweet spot just where your neck met you shoulder that makes you whimper.” 

“Samuel, please…” I say and turn my head to stop him for continuing his ministrations. 

A throat clears behind us and Samuel licks my skin one last time before raising up his head and smirks at me. “Carla, you need to come.” Says Lu. 

Nodding, I move pass Samuel and leave without looking at him. I close the door behind me and Lu says “That was pretty hot over there.” She winks and puts one of her hand around my arm. 

“It was nothing.” I shrug and shake my head. “He needs to stop obsessing over me.”

“I could tell that you were trying really hard to break free of him.” She responds laughing. 

“I swear, it was nothing.” I say rolling my eyes.

“Carla, you’re my best friend so stop pretending you’re not into him. Anyway, your asshole of father is here.” She says and glances at my neck for the fourth time with a frown on her eyebrows.

“What?” I snap at her and stop in the middle of the corridor to look at my neck in the mirror. I’ll fucking kill him; I think to myself when I see a hickey on my pale neck.

“Are you going to pretend you didn’t feel it?” She asks and laughs before pushing me in her bedroom. “I have some concealer here.” 

___________________________________

Samuel’s POV – three days later.

“Samu.” I hear Rebecca talking next to me. “Are you listening to me?”

I hum and turn to her, “Yes. What do you need?” 

“Could you pretend to be my boyfriend to make jealous Ethan and you would make Carla jealous too?” She asks and before I can mutter a word, she interrupts me. “I know that you don’t love her blabla but I know better and she will have a fit. Let me explain, she knows that I had a small crush on you when I arrived but she doesn’t know that Ethan is the one I want for a night. It’s the perfect plan for you and me because we both get something out of it.”

“Rebe, I love you but seriously? You only have to go and talk to him.” I laugh and shake my head.

“Come on Samu! You know my strategy will work better than me going after him because first of all I’m not chasing after anyone and second I make you favor. It’ll be even either to make her and him believe it as we live together.” 

“You’re crazy, you know that right!” 

“Please, do this for me and maybe it can help you.” She puts out her hand for me to shake it and I do even if this idea is crazy. “It’s a deal then.”

“What do we do then?” I ask when our classmates begin to enter the classroom for the English period. 

“You kiss me when one of them enter the room and try to put some vigor to it to make it believable.” I put my hands on her neck and move my lips toward hers just when I see Ethan enter in my peripheric vision. Before I know it, we’re kissing as if we did it all our lives. She puts her hand on my shirt and clench them when I push my tongue in her mouth.

“Hum, hum. You could try to find a room.” I hear Guzmán saying next to us and we break apart chuckling to each other.

“It won’t be necessary as we live together.” Says Rebecca when she turns toward him and smirk. 

I open my eyes and see Carla clenching her hand on her pen. I wink smugly at her and add, “Not that it’s any of your business, but we do share a room.” I can see, she’s furious with my words but before she can say anything, the teacher is here. 

After two hours of English, it’s the end of the day for us. “I’m going home, Rebe.” I say to her when I take my things.

“Alright babe, see you tonight.” She says and winks at me before turning to Valerio.

“Samu, are you going to the gym?” Guzmán asks me when he meets me next to my locker.

“Yeah, you’re in?” I ask and he nods before we leave together.

“What are you doing with Rebe?” Guzmán asks me when we enter the building.

“Well, Rebe wants to make Ethan jealous and she said that it’ll make Carla jealous so I said yes.”

“You what?” He asks with wide eyes.

“I know she’s hiding something and I knew that she would be furious to see me with Rebe.” I shrug and put on my boxing gloves. 

“Samu, you’re playing with fire.” He says and we begin our training. 

“Do I tell you; how much Nadia loves you? No, so I don’t need you to tell me what to do.” I snap back, losing my patience. “Can you go back to boxing?” He nods and roll his eyes.

“You know that she cares for you.” Guzmán says to me when we leave the gym. 

“I don’t know anything as she lied to save her family.” I answer back and move forward. 

“Come on, don’t be like that. I want Polo to pay for what he did more than you but don’t take it out on her.” 

“Since when are you defending her?” I say turning around to face him. 

“Since I can tell that you’re both hurting and miserable. She doesn’t know to tell you that and I’m sure her father is involved somehow.” He says and pats my shoulder. 

“He’s always involved anyway. I tried to talk to her but she’s stubborn and she didn’t tell me anything.” 

“You have something in common then! Do you want to come to my house to do our homework?” He asks and I shake my head no.

“No thanks, I need to go home.” I say and shake his hand before going to the bus stop. 

“Alright. Are you going to Yeray’s party tonight?” he asks and wait with me for the bus to arrive.

“No.” I answer angrily.

“Por que no?” he replies smugly.

“Because I don’t want to see them together, that’s it.” I answer and I wave to the bus drivers.

“I’ll come and get you. Around eight?” He asks when I climb in the bus. I shake my head but I know it’s a lost cause because he’ll come even if I say no.

___________________________________

Five hours later, I’m in my kitchen eating some reheated macaroni when I hear the doorbell rings. Rebecca and Valerio already left the condo to go the party and for the first time all day, I’m alone. I sigh and get up from my chair and start speaking before I even open the door “Guzmán, I said that I’m not going to this party and you-” I stop all together when I see that it’s not Guzmán but Carla. “Carla.” I say and move to let her enter.

“What are you doing here?” I ask when I close the door and turn around to face her in her black long dress. 

“I wanted to see you.” She answers coldly but I could see her hands trembling. 

“Well, you saw me. Now you can leave.” I say as calmly as I can but I can feel the tension growing between us. 

“Don’t do that, Samuel.” She whispers looking at me in the eyes and I have to fight the surge to go to her. She looks exhausting.

“Don’t do what, huh?”

“Don’t pretend that you don’t know why I’m here.” She snaps and shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

“Well, I know what you want to hear from me. I’ve moved on.”

“Are you really trying to make me believe that in not even one week, you love Rebecca?” She asks with disdain in her voice.

“You’re not available and you clearly said to me that I don’t need to care about you, so I’m letting you go.” I put my hands on the door behind my back to stop myself for reaching out to her. 

She turns around to look outside of the window. “Do you think I’m happy?” 

“I don’t know, Carla.” I answer.

“I’m not. It’s easier to pretend that I am but I am not. I’m so angry with everything in my life.”

I move to her before I even register what I do. “Carla…” I whisper and touch her shoulder slowly.

“I tried so hard to stay away from you. I’m miserable and I only want one thing, to be safe in your arms.” She mutters brokenly. “I was with somebody else but all I could think about was you.”

I could see a lonely tear running down her cheek. “Can I ask a question?” 

“Of course.” She murmurs and I put my arms around her waist, smelling her sweet loving fragrance that makes it her.

“Why did you do this?” I ask before kissing the top of her head. “Why did you push me away?”

“I had to, Samuel.” She answers and puts her hands on mine. “My father threatened me when you came to see me at my house because after that I came back to school. He knew how much I cared for you and forced me to lie in court because we would have lost the vineyard. I know that in the end, I made the decision to lie and after everything you did to make Polo paid for what he did, you obviously have the right to hate me. You know that my father is powerful, and I couldn’t risk anything happening to you. He did something to Christian and I didn’t want him to make you disappear. You represent everything that my father hates because you can understand me and my decisions like no one else but also because he has no power over me when you’re concerned. You have this ability to always find the words I need to hear even if I don’t want to listen to them.” 

I smile against her hairline and let her continue when she takes a deep breath. “I can be vulnerable with you because I know that you’ll never use that as a weapon. You’re so different from everyone that was close to me, you were a breath of fresh air but you know what that’s what I love the most about you. I don’t have to hide anything and I can be me for once and I don’t have to be suspicious of anything. I’m finally where I want to be, in your loving arms.”

I turn her around and put my hands on her neck and my eyes fixing hers. ““There is a connection between us, Carla. This thing is incredible, marvelous and extraordinary. It’s so strong that I can feel you across the room. When you looked at me when I kissed Rebe, your eyes were full of anger and I knew at this instant that you were the love of my life. I know, you’re angry but it was Rebe’s idea to make you jealous. Just to be clear, she wanted to make jealous Ethan first. You know that I’m not scared of your father. How many times do I have to tell you this?” 

“You don’t know him.” She answers slowly and looks down before.

“Look at me.” I plead her and she does. I can see numerous emotions on her beautiful face but the most striking one is apprehension. “He can’t do anything to hurt me. Do you know why?”

She shakes her head and I continue, “I’m leaving Madrid soon. Don’t look at me like that.” 

“No, no, please.” She whispers with tears in her eyes. Her hands tighten my t-shirt and I wipe one tear with my thumb.

“I finish this year at Las Encinas as there is only three months left and then I’m going to college in Marbella. I have an aunt that lives there and it’s the only one that I can get into.”

“How I’m going to go on without you?”

“Babe, it’s the only way for us to be together. Yeray and I talked last night, he said that he’ll take part in the business of the vineyard but only if the vineyard is in your name and that you’ll be the majority stockholder.”

“How did you- “She begins and I hush her.

“I knew your father was behind something. Yeray came to talk to me and he told me everything about your situation and how your father basically whore yourself out. He’ll pay for what he made you do.” I swear to her and kiss her forehead. “He also told me something very interesting about him.”

“What did he say?” She asks with curiosity in her tone.

“He would like to date Lu.”

“What are you saying?” 

“I swear, he told me that. I couldn’t believe it at first. But he said that they kind of love each other.”

“That’s great but could we talk about more later?” she asks and puts her arms around my neck.

“Can I kiss you now?” I ask and I lean toward her lips hungrily. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. I’ll enjoy her, in this moment as much as I can today and we’ll think about tomorrow, tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are love :)


End file.
